¿Por qué tanta arena?
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: La chica de piel morena soltó un gemido antes de fruncir su ceño, no podía dejar de mirar a su ex novia y eso no podía estar bien, mucho menos si ella había sido quien cortó con la relación entre ambas... JORI :v


**Lalala Hakulandia (pinche Jime) reportándose al Jori (ò.ó)7 A ver… QUIEN QUIERE UN ONE SHOT A LO HAKU? *ve que nadie levanta la mano* Bueno me voy :'| Ñeh igual publico xD Esto para mis lectores lesbianos y gayshas… y austrebertas queridas, AJÁ! Prepárense para los problemas (y más vale que temaaaan) para proteger al mundo del Cori (y unir a los Jorianos dentro de nuestra nación) Dleifder! (Hakulandia) El equipo "Héroe del Crepúsculo" escribiendo a la velocidad de una tortuga (ríndanse ahora o continuaremos los otros fics!)**

**Whatever, Victorious no me pertenece :3 sino pudiera ir a México… a torturar a cierta mujer… lalala LEAN DIJEEEEE :3**

* * *

**¿Por qué tanta arena?**

La chica de piel morena soltó un gemido antes de fruncir su ceño, no podía dejar de mirar a su ex novia y eso no podía estar bien, mucho menos si ella había sido quien cortó con la relación entre ambas; sin embargo eso no quería decir que sus amigos dejarían de hablarle a la una o a la otra, de hecho seguían sentándose en la misma mesa a almorzar con la diferencia que ya no se sentaban una al lado de la otra. El problema no era que se sentaran en la misma mesa o que se encontraran en las mismas clases muchas veces, el problema era que cuando salían en grupo la chica de piel pálida se ensimismaba mucho en su imagen o al menos eso le parecía a la mitad latina, y es que desde que habían terminado con su relación Jade parecía estar haciendo más veces esos gestos provocativos que sabía volvían loca a su ex novia y justo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, ya fuera desde morderse el labio inferior, lo que provocaba que Tori lamiera los suyos, hasta arreglar su cabello y dejar a la vista su cuello, la morena quería pensar que lo hacía a propósito puesto que Jade sabía muy bien que a Tori Vega le gustaba de sobremanera morder y besar su cuello y en ese preciso momento quería hacerlo, olvidar totalmente el motivo de su ruptura e ir por aquella chica.

-¡Tori! ¿Estás escuchándome?- la morena sale de su pensamientos y voltea a ver a quien le habla que resulta ser su amigo André

-¿Qué? Ah, claro André, está bien- no sabía qué demonios estaba bien, sin embargo el moreno la miro algo extrañada asintió, se levantó y se marchó junto con Beck y Robbie a quien sabe dónde, quizás irían por unos helados o quizás solo iban a coquetear con chicas, los pensamientos de la morena rápidamente se fueron a otra persona con sólo pensar en la palabra "coquetear", Jade. La miró, la pelinegra estaba sentada bajo el sol con unos lentes oscuros y su bikini, obviamente negro, sin nada que le diera sombra para proteger esa pálida piel que a Tori le encantaba, esa piel que comenzaba a tener una tonalidad algo roja, más que todo en la zona de sus hombros y espalda, lo que la llevaba a pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándola? Podía jurar que solo 5 minutos. Agitó un poco su cabeza antes de levantarse y encaminarse hasta la chica gótica  
-Eh… Hola Jade- la saludó, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la gótica, Tori frunció un poco su ceño antes de abrir sus labios ligeramente pero no emitió sonido alguno antes de que su ex novia la interrumpiera

-Vega me tapas el sol- Jade sonrío con algo de sarcasmo haciendo que la morena suspirara sonoramente decidiendo ir directamente al punto por el cual se había acercado a Jade, su piel con ese ligero tono rojizo

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu piel está ligeramente roja?- sonrío como sólo ella podía hacerlo

-¿Te has dado cuenta que sigues tapándome el sol?- Tori iba a responderle sin embargo vio como una especie de cometa se estrelló justo a un lado de ella, y fue como si Dios la odiara, porque justo en el que la arena se levantó del suelo al chocar la cometa contra ella, el viento la llevo hasta su cara, para peor suerte… a sus ojos

-¡Demonios!- pasó sus manos por su cara, intentando limpiar la arena sin embargo parecía estarse uniendo a sus ojos porque cada vez le picaban más haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos por inercia, por segundos escuchó la risa de Jade, una risa totalmente burlona, que se frenó de repente y fue cuando la morena escuchó una voz algo ronca que no reconoció como la de alguno de sus amigos. Cuando pudo por fin abrir sus ojos se encontró con un chico totalmente atractivo, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, probablemente si no hubiera salido por un año con Jade en ese momento estaría coqueteando con él

-Por Dios, tendrás que disculpar a mi hermano preciosa, es que el muy tonto deja caer su cometa muy seguido- a los segundos llegó corriendo un niño idéntico al chico sólo que su cabello era castaño, con un Golden Retriever tras él, que ocasionaron más levantamiento de arena, y de nuevo Dios volvió a odiarla porque más arena entró sus ojos. No pudo ver que su cedió sin embargo logró escuchar como el niño parecía irse con el canino porque los ladridos se escuchaban cada vez más lejos… sin embargo la voz de aquel rubio seguía escuchándola  
-¿Cuál decías que era tu nombre?- Tori frunció el ceño, al abrir los ojos el chico ya estaba acomodado a un lado de Jade

-Nunca lo dije- ESA ERA SU JADE, más bien su EX Jade… al fin y al cabo… sólo Jade, de hecho no entendía por qué sonreía si ya no eran novias, ella no podía estar celosa… no por qué un chico lindo se le acercara a su EX novia

-Vamos, soy Mike… ¿Tú eres?- el rubio le tendió la mano a la chica pálida que aún con sus lentes oscuros Tori pudo deducir estaba asesinando con la mirada al chico tanto como ella en ese momento. La mitad latina iba a acercarse de nuevo a la gótica sin embargo esta pareció notarlo, notar como miraba al moreno a su lado, con celos… algo que ella nunca había visto en Tori Vega durante toda su relación

-Jade… es un placer, Mike- sonrío coquetamente cogiendo la mano del rubio, Tori se quedó petrificada frente a ambos… no podía ser que Jade fuera a coquetear con ese imbécil, por favor, que ella era más sexy que él… sino tomamos en cuenta que ese es el tipo de chicos que consiguen a cualquier mujer que desee  
-Y sabes Mike, estaba pensando que necesito un poco de bloqueador solar en mi espalda y hombros…- se quitó los lentes de sol que llevaba y buscó dentro de la bolsa en la que tenía sus cosas, sacando un envase de él  
-Quizás tú puedas ayudarme con esto- El chico parecía estupefacto, sin embargo le sonrío a la gótica y tomó aquel envase en sus manos

-Por supuesto que sí Jade- la sonrisa de Jade se anchó aún más al notar como la morena mitad latina se alejaba levantando ligeramente la arena de tan fuertes pisadas que daba

* * *

-"Quizás tú puedas ayudarme"- Tori caminaba sin mirar por donde iba, sólo pensaba en como su sangre hervía de tan solo pensar en aquel chico tocando la piel de SU JADE, por qué aunque ella había terminado aquella relación seguía sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago de sólo ver a la pelinegra, pero al parecer ella no sentía eso al verla a ella  
-Yo pude haberlo hecho y mucho mejor que ese imb-

-¡Cuidado Tori!- al alzar la mirada la morena se encontró con una pelota de playa que iba directo a su cara… y que se encontró con ella un segundo después

-¡Auch!- retrocedió rápidamente sin embargo se enredó con sus pies o con algo más, no pudo saberlo porque cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe contra la arena, pero no le dolió tanto como pensó que le dolería

-¡TORIIII!- esas eran las voces de su hermana y de Cat

-¿Por qué has destruido mi castillo de arena Tori?- al abrir sus ojos vio como la pelirroja se alejaba llorando del lugar en el que estaba

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Tori? ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?- su hermana se levantó para seguir a la pelirroja

-Pero Trina yo no- intentó explicarse mientras se levantaba sin embargo Trina se volteó a mirarla enojada y la empujó de nuevo sobre la arena con fuerza… esta vez sí le había dolido más que la vez anterior, esta vez no hizo mayor esfuerzo por levantarse, sólo se quedó allí mirando el cielo  
-Genial Tori, hoy no es tu día, primero Jade con ese bikini, luego el rubio estúpido… ahora esto… tiene que ser una broma, una muy estúpida br- de nueva cuenta, no pudo terminar de hablar, esta vez porque los idiotas que la golpearon con la pelota se acercaron a ella al parecer para ver cómo estaba y algo de arena entró a su boca  
-¡Iugh que asco!-

-Tori ¿Estás bien?- miró a Beck como si fuera el responsable de todas sus culpas –Oye lo sentimos, Robbie no supo cubrir su esquina e intenté llamarte pero fue muy tarde ya la pelota te había golpeado-

-¡Estoy perfectamente!- gritó levantándose y limpiándose un poco la arena que cubría casi todo su cuerpo

-Pero Tori…- intentó hablarle Robbie

-¡Adiós!- le gritó alejándose con camino a la RV de Beck, miraba al suelo y apretaba sus puños por todo lo que sentía, su día había sido del asco, estaba totalmente llena de arena, Jade estaba con aquel chico, JADE CON AQUEL CHICO. Chocó con alguien que la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, miro a la persona encontrándose con esos ojos grises que tanto le fascinaban  
-¿Jade?-

-¿Qué sucede?- la miró de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se ancho un poco más  
-¿Por qué tanta arena VEGA?- hizo un énfasis en su apellido, los ojos de la morena se abrieron con sorpresa… cuando Jade enfatizaba así su apellido sólo significaba una cosa

-Ah… yo…- no pudo decir nada más por qué notó la mirada de Jade en su cuerpo, como se mordía el labio inferior… sintió como su centro comenzaba a calentarse. La gótica alzó una de sus cejas viéndose más provocativa desde el punto de vista de Tori, ladea un poco su cabeza y se aleja de la morena con paso lento, camino a la RV de Beck y cuando entró no cerró totalmente la puerta de esta… Tori Vega podía ser muy inocente, pero no tonta, esa era una de las tantas señales que Jade le había enseñado para no gritar a los cuatro vientos "Vega te quiero gimiendo"

Se encaminó a la RV y al entrar sintió como rápidamente los brazos de Jade se apoderaban de su cintura y la acercaban a sí misma, sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse al igua que sus cuerpos con la cama de Beck, sin embargo había algo extraño en la piel… no la sentía grasosa como debería sentirse puesto que hace nada un chico le había puesto bloqueador… además… ¿Qué fue del chico?

-Espera Jade…- recibió otro beso de la gótica  
–Jade…- y otro beso, esta vez sintió como una de las manos de Jade quitaba el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini  
-¡Jade!- en ese momento fue cuando la chica de piel pálida se detuvo, se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Jade decidió acabar con el silencio

-Si estás preguntándote por el rubio tonto, no dejé que me tocara…- Tori se sorprendió sin embargo luego sonrío, la gótica correspondió la sonrisa  
-Sólo quería avivar un poco el fuego Vega, no iba a dejar que un desconocido me tocara- la sonrisa de la morena se amplió aún más

-Quizás… si puedo entender cómo te sientes cuando estás celosa- Jade giró sus ojos y volvió a besarla, lanzando la parte superior del bikini de la morena a algún lugar de la RV

* * *

**Como siempre sho dejándolos cortos, bueno pues ahí quedo :D Este fic lo iba a publicar en la cuenta de austrebertas, pero quiero ser la Tori que reciba el ataque de las arenas movedizas… contrarrestándolas con mi carta de fuerza espejo y devolviéndoselas místicamente**

**Si no quieren que saque a Exodia calmen sus juegos de carta *guarda su mazo de cartas* como sea tengo tarea así que nos leemos**

**Les usto? Háganlo saber? No? También háganlo saber, se aceptan criticas pero no sean tan malos :'(**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
